The Stories of Luke Ross
by Eyeseers
Summary: The ever-changing story of Luke Ross's love life and personal life. See the young teen move from one boy to another boy. Features SOME plot, characters from other Disney/Other shows, and some explicit sexual content.
1. The Origins

**'Well, well, well! Looks like it is another story for another summer. Hello once again followers, I'm here to tell you that I decided (after much debate with myself :) ) to start another story. I am really excited about this storyline and concept. This is just the pilot, so there is going to be a lot of cum all over the chapter. By the way, the other multi-chapter stories will be updated soon. So, without futherado I give you...**

* * *

 **The Story of Luke Ross**

 _Chapter One - Beginnings_

 _*We **do not** own Jessie or Modern Family and their characters. This piece of work is fantasy and fiction and not real. I repeat this does not happen in reality to stars associated to these TV Shows/Networks. Enjoy!_

* * *

 _"Oh god Ravi! Yeah, right there. Hit that spot in me. I love it when your dick hits my prostate!" shouted Luke as he laid on his back, fully naked, sprawled across his trampoline bed with his toned, white legs in the air, revealing his pink pucker._

 _Ravi had managed to get two of his fingers deep inside his older brother's ass, causing the freckled boy to grunt and grasp the sheets that laid on the bed. Seeing Luke's rock-hard six-inch cock caused the Indian teen's erection to throb. As the younger boy added another digit, Luke's throbbing cock began to leak dollops of pre-cum on his abs and navel. Ravi had never seen Luke so excited when he was in a horny delirium that he crawled up to Luke's mouth and kissed him passionately. While the boys continued to kiss, Luke's fingers secretly began to descend from Ravi's nipples to feeling his forming 4-pack abs._

 _Luke and Ravi parted away from their kiss, leaving a trail of Saliva that was connecting their lips. As much as he regretted it, the dark-skinned boy pulled all three of his fingers out of the freckled boy's hole. Ravi had searched around Luke's bedroom, searching for his raspberry lube to coat his cock. As time flew by, the lube was nowhere to be found which caused Luke's hard-on to soften. After giving up searching for the lube, Ravi had coated his dick with his own spit, which filled Luke with lust and made his cock spring up. After a couple of strokes, Ravi made his way to Luke's sweaty body and tugged on the freckled teen's thick dick._

 _T_ _he Indian teen whispered to the older brother, "Are you ready, brother?"_

 _The older teen replied, "Yes Ravi, place your cock deep inside me! Make me cum without touching my own dick. I'm your bitch! Say it!"_

 _Ravi was shocked_ _deep into his core as he heard what was coming out of Luke's mouth. This was a first when they had their reoccurring flings. As Ravi continued to investigate these words, he wondered, "Is Luke falling for me?" He came in touch with reality when Luke pinched his nipple, signalizing that he was ready. The Indian took a deep breath and pushed the head of his throbbing cock into Luke. The freckled teen let out a loud moan, trying to relieve the pain of having a dick entering his ass._

 _The younger sibling kept pushing his dick into Luke, inch by inch until his black pubic hairs touched Luke's white bare butt. The freckled teen nodded to the dark-skinned boy, encouraging Ravi to move in and out. At first, Ravi moved slowly in and out of Luke, causing friction inside Luke's pucker. Overtime, Ravi had increased his speed from slow to fast pounding, making that "pop" sound that Luke loved when their skin came together in contact. Every time the dark-skinned boy rapidly pounded the freckled teen, the teen's thick, throbbing cock would smack down on his six-pack abs. They tried to be as quiet as they could so that the girls or Bertram wouldn't be able to disturb or catch them in the act._

 _"Uhhh! Ravi! I'm so close! FUCK ME HARDER! Gotta Cum! Gotta Cum!" shouted Luke as he twisted and tugged on his nipples, while gazing at his somewhat toned brother fucking him, just like this._

 _Ravi looked down at his older brother, seeing him moaning his name and watching all that glistening sweat run down his chest and abs. Luke wasn't sure that it was Ravi's mushroom's head rubbing his prostate that drove him wild, but just the thick regular-size shaft stretching his teen ass also felt incredible. The boys separated from their kiss as saliva fell and drip across both of their bodies, while the Indian teen's animal thrusts got faster. The freckled teen loved this; he loved his younger brother's darker skin contracting his own clear skin, with his ass flexing as he shoved his cock into Luke over and over again..._

 _Ravi flipped his sweaty head back and shouted, "I'm gonna cum, brother! I'm gonna cum inside your hot white ass Luke!"_

 _"Luke whined, "Yeah Ravi!" He grunted, then howled, "Shoot your white, sticky seed in your older brother! Fill me up with your cum!"_

 _The Indian teen rose up, pushed Luke's legs back and slammed into him one last time before hollering as he shoved his medium brown cock up as far as he could. The freckled boy could feel the younger brother's dick swell even bigger inside him as he jerked himself off, furiously._

 _Cum was everywhere. Ravi had shot loads of cum up inside of the freckled teen's pink twitching hole. Luke's own throbbing cock had burst and the first couple of shots landed all over his hair, face, and on the trampoline bed. The rest of his cum landed on his chest and six-pack. Luke had never cum so hard in his life. Ravi had pulled his flaccid cock out of the freckled teen abused hole as cum began leaking out of Luke's ass, pouring onto his bed sheets._

 _The naked Indian teen collapsed onto the bed right next to Luke. They both looked at each other, eye to eye, with their chests huffing & puffing. After their little fling, the boys came together again and their lips became connected, forming the perfect kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other, caressing each other's backs. They rolled around all over Luke's bed, splashing in the freckled teen's seed, while interlocking their mouths together. It seemed like the night would never end._

* * *

 _"_ Ah!" shouted Luke as he jumped up, feeling a wet spot on his boxers.

He had the same dream again. Every night for the past couple of days, he kept having the same dream about banging his little brother. He needed to do something about it soon before anybody found out, especially if Ravi found out. Luke would just absolutely die. He looked over at his alarm clock as it read 5:45 am. He fell back into his bed, trying to fall asleep, preparing for his last day of summer vacation since school started next week.

 **The Next Morning...**

Luke jumped out of bed, grabbed some random clothes, and rushed downstairs to get some delicious breakfast. Just as he sat down & managed to cook bacon and eggs, Ravi came in through the kitchen doors. He was wearing a very tight orange t-shirt that exposed his chest and torso and he also wore his favorite T-Rex boxers. Suddenly, Luke's pants became very tight and his dick became rock hard. Ravi had sat right across from him, eating his own Indian-style breakfast.

The older brother reached down and started to rub his crouch that was covered by his red boxers. The freckled teen closed his eyes and unknowingly drooled all over his food. His raging hard-on was making his boxers tight and uncomfortable, so he quietly removed his boxers from his somewhat hairy legs. After removing his red boxers, his pulsing six and a half inch cock and big balls dropped as the cold air tickled the freckled teen's package.

He grabbed his cock with one hand and used the other hand to roll his heavy balls within his fingers. The older boy stroked his cock from the base all the way up to his big, thick head. As much as Luke tried to contain the pleasure that was rushing through his veins, he would always release a moan every now and then. Meanwhile, he caressed his big and droopy balls that were filled with cum and he was desperate to empty them out, all over his face.

Suddenly, Ravi got up and left the kitchen and headed into the living room. Immediately, the freckled teen pulled his chair backed and increased his speed of stroking his six and a half inch. Luke closed his eyes and started to grunt through his tightly-packed teeth. He angrily whispered, "Aw yeah Ravi! Fuck me with your delicious cock! I want you to take advantage of me! I'm your bitch now and forever!"

Luke got up and laid down on the dark-hard wood table and continued to fondle his pointy, pulsing dick. Finally, the freckled teen couldn't hold back anymore as he kept pushing his hips up and off the table. He arched his back, tilted his head and shot his load. The first couple shots of his thick, tasty, creamy seed splattered on his tongue, inside his mouth and all over his face. The last couple of shots were soft as they stained his blue t-shirt, that covered his torso and chest.

The freckled boy used his fingers to swipe the cum from his face and into his mouth. Every time Luke shot his load, his white cum would always taste bitter yet delicious. Luke got up from the table and decided to walk around the kitchen and up the stairs naked from the waist down.

What Luke didn't know was that his younger brother Ravi had been watching his performance by peeking through a tiny crack at the door. It seemed that the younger boy was pleased since he shot his load inside his T-Rex boxers and all over his hand. Ravi slid all the way down, right next to the kitchen door until he was sitting on his hardwood floor. He sat there with a glassy look in his eyes wondering, " _How the Fuck is this going to work?"_ After minutes of wishful thinking, the Indian teen licked up drops of his own cum from his fingers as some of his sticky seed dripped onto the floor.

* * *

 **Looks like things are getting hot and steamy between Luke and Ravi. I have big things planned for this story. I also have some good ideas up my sleeve that already in the writing stage. More chapters to come but until then, see ya later and have a fantastic summer.**


	2. The Awakening

**Greetings, loyal followers! It's been awhile since my last story AND I have explanation for that. I originally had the intention to write more in 2016, however I took some time off to think about the direction of my future and my presence of this account. I have come to the conclusion that this summer will be a summer of no regrets and 2017 will be a year of yes. And so, I leave you loyal followers with this brand-new chapter from a long-forgotten story.**

* * *

 _Eyeseers Inc. Presents..._

 _The Stories of Luke Ross_

 _Ch. 2 - The Awakening_

 _*We do not own Jessie or other Disney/non-Disney characters. This is piece of work is fantasy and fiction. We are in no way in relation to the Disney corporation! We not know any of these actors' sexual orientation. I repeat this does not happen in real life of the stars that portray these on-screen characters. Enjoy!_

* * *

Months after the breakfast performance, Luke and Ravi have been avoiding each other. Secretly, the freckled teen had known that Ravi was watching him masturbate on the kitchen table. Luke discovered this since he heard faint moaning coming from the doorway. In a sense, Luke knew that Ravi liked him and he was into the Indian teen as well. Nobody else in the family knew about the secret rendezvous which came to a complete shock to the two boys.

As a result of losing Ravi, his closest friend, Luke developed a new friendship with Tony the doorman. Whenever Tony was off, the two would spend time together. Sometimes, Luke would teach Tony different dance moves and other times Tony would teach Luke some mannerisms. They were a perfect pairing. As they began to hang out more and more, a soft spot grew inside the younger teen for the twenty-something doorman. It sounded crazy but Luke wanted Tony. He didn't know why he wanted the doorman, whether it was his muscular build or his adorable face, he wanted a piece of the doorman. And nothing was getting in his way!

 _One morning..._

Today was the day for Luke. Today was the day to implement his plan. Before he could gather his thoughts, the freckled teen had already reached the lobby of his penthouse hotel. Luke felt each heartbeat pump out of his chest. Luke slowly crept to the doorman's desk, sweating with anticipation as he hoped that his plan would actually work.

"Hey Tony! What's up?" said Luke with a widening grin appearing on his face.

"Bored as hell, little dude! Barely anybody has recognized me nor thanked me for my services," annoyed Tony.

"You know I'll always thank you for your doorman duties!" complimented Luke. "You're one of a kind!"

"Thanks Luke. That really means a lot!" replied Tony as his cheeks turned bright red.

"I got a surprise for you! Close your eyes and just wait here while I head in the back" asked Luke.

The freckled teen ran behind the Tony and entered the doorman's office. After a few long minutes of eager anticipation, Luke called Tony into his office. Tony walked in and was shocked at what he discovered. He saw Luke, butt-naked lying on his desk, feeling his blocky pectorals and light brown nipples.

"OH MY GOD LUKE!" shouted Tony. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I know that you want this Tony," demanded Luke. "I've always wanted you. Ever since we first started to hang out, I've felt these feelings of ecstasy and unconditional love for you. I want you to be mine, always and forever."

Tony was completely stunned at Luke's affection towards him. He was especially speechless at the sight of Luke's physique. _Damn I never knew Luke was this built. I knew he had some muscles since he danced a lot but I never expected this._ As he continued to gaze at the sixteen year old's body, a growing bulge was forming inside the doorman's uniform. Secretly, Tony was falling in love with Luke. Tony has always been crushing the dancer since they started hanging out together. It was now or never for the doorman.

In a sudden impulse, the doorman grabbed the young dancer by the waist and passionately kissed him on the lips, planting more down his chest. Luke couldn't help himself but moan relentlessly as Tony continued up and down his body.

"I have to have you Luke. I need to be inside of you!" whispered Tony as he nibbled on Luke's ear.

"You have me Tony," responded Luke. "I will always be yours."

They both laid on Tony's desk, grinding up on each other. They couldn't keep their hands off each other. After multiple kisses, Luke unbuttoned the doorman's uniform, exposing Tony's sculpted chest and abs. There was no question that Tony was more muscular than the young dancer. _Wow! Tony is extremely built. I wonder when he has time to work out. His arms look so buff. It must be because of him, opening and closing doors all day._

Luke snapped out of his thoughts when Tony began kissing down his light-skinned six-pack abs, planting kisses on each. The doorman kept descending down the young teen's body until he reached the flaccid five-inch cock. Before doing anything else, he looked up at Luke and begged him for permission. Luke gave him a slight nod, confirming him of all of the doorman's wanted desires. Tony held the growing shaft, then engulfed the bulbous head of Luke's cock in his mouth.

"Oh fuck yeah Tony! That feels really good" moaned the young dancer as he watched the older man lick the pink head of his cock continuously. Tony's tongue lapped around the smooth and rough textures of the sixteen year old's pink cock, leaking copious amounts of clear pre-cum.

After sucking on the head for a few minutes, Tony pulled off of Luke's cock, revealing the six-inch at its maximum length. Unknowingly to the young dancer, Tony had caged Luke's pinkish-brownish balls in his fingers and grinned at his young fuck buddy. He rolled the large balls between his fingers as fondling them pushed the young dancer to his limit.

Suddenly, Luke pulled the doorman up to eye-level and confidently kissed him, who reacted and stroked his own eight-inch cock. While their light kisses became intense make-outs, the two boys grinded their cocks together, both releasing faint moans.

"What do you want to next master?" shyly asked Luke as he squeezed Tony's pecs.

Handfuls of options ran through Tony's mind, but he worried some of them would be too wild or vulgar for the inexperienced teenager. "I don't want to fuck you Luke," responded Tony. "I want to make love to you!"

Luke's cock jumped. In a way, he was excited to have an older man fuck him. At first, he was scared that they would both get caught and Tony would lose his job because of him. Then, it aroused danger within the young dancer. Without hesitation, he got on his back on the desk and raised his long muscular legs.

"Tony, you are my first... ever. I want to try it, so I'm going to need you to take it slow. At first!" demanded Luke, repositioning himself.

Tony wasted no time in getting ready. He was so hard just seeing the teenager he loved in such a state as he prepared his throbbing boner to penetrate the cutie. The doorman lubed his eight-inch cock, then squirted some around Luke's pink anus. He rested the boy's legs on his shoulders, held his eight-inch shaft, and leaned in.

"Ah! Tony, STOP!" shouted the young dancer as the head of his lover's cock popped into his ass.

"Don't worry Lukey! It will start to feel amazing any minute now" affirmed Tony. The doorman couldn't help himself as he plunged the rest of his eight-inch shaft into they boy's hole.

Luke let out a deep moan as Tony pushed his huge cock deeper inside of him. He felt a burning sensation coursing through his body. Luke began to feel the doorman's huge cock throbbing inside of him. Then, Tony discovered a little nub inside of Luke and pushed the tip of his dick against it. "Oh, fuck man!" Luke gasped and shivered under the hot doorman.

Tony smiled, realizing that he had hit the young teen's prostate. Tony began pistoning his shaft in and out of Luke's muscular ass. He smiled down at the young dancer, who had the look of pure gay lust on his cherubic face. Luke's black hair was tousled from all the fucking, yet he still looked perfect.

"Fuck me Tony! Your cock feels amazing inside of me!" whimpered Luke as Tony increased his speed, plowing deep into Luke's non-virgin hole.

Luke's head was spinning as he was lost in the lust from the gay sex. His eyes were closed and his soft face was glistening in sweat, spit. Precum had begun leaking from Luke's neglected six-inch cock. Repeated grunts and moans came from the young dancer's pouty mouth. He was delirious with pleasure; his hands were at the sides of the desk, gripping the tabletop. When Luke finally opened his eyes, he stared up at young man, hovering over him. _God, Tony looks so sexy dominating my ass..._ Both boys were in pure ecstasy. They just stared into each other's eyes. Neither one of them did not have to say anything, the desperation eyes spoke loudly enough. _...I never want this to stop. I want to be with Tony forever._

Tony could feel his release coming soon. Every time Tony reached the edge he'd pause, his thick throbbing cock stretching the sixteen-year-old's asshole. In order to get the young teen off before him, the hot and young doorman grasped Luke's dick and stroked it vigorously as he fucked the boy harder and faster. All of the sudden pleasure was too much for Luke and he could feel his cum ready to burst.

"Oh, gawd! I'm cumming!" roared Luke as he experienced his orgasm. His six-inch cock spat out a big load of thick cum onto his six-pack abs, his chest, and even onto his freckled face. _That was pretty big load. That was bigger than all the other times. It even went into my mouth. To be honest, my cum does taste pretty sweet..._

"Ugh! I'm cumming too Lukey," shouted Tony as he reached his climax as well. Suddenly, Tony gave a few last thrusts as Luke's ass tightened around the doorman's cock. He shot several spurts of his cum deep into the teen, breeding him.

After easing his semi-hard cock out, Tony collapsed next to Luke and licked the dancer's cum off his stained yet washboard abs. In a surprising move, the young doorman planted a soft kiss on the dancer's lips, sharing the teen's cum. Exhausted and covered in a bead of sweat, Tony held Luke in his strong arms and the two cum-covered boys laid together in a loving embrace.

Chest to chest, arms around each other, their feet rubbing together as they cuddled and gave each other little pecks on the face. After a bit of silence Luke finally spoke first, "I love you Tony," whispered Luke.

"Hey Luke...," muttered Tony, "Please fuck me!"

* * *

 _In another room, someone was secretly watching the two lovers,_ _unbeknownst to Luke and Tony. There was a small surveillance camera hanging from the ceiling of Tony's office that looks as if it was put there years ago. And all of that was being uploaded onto someone's laptop. "Oh, Luke! I thought I was gonna be your first. You are going to pay for the pain and heartbreak that you caused me. And Tony the doorman will pay too. Si_ _nce you like taking it up the butt,_ _I'll force you to take my cock up your cute little ass, Luke! And Tony will have to watch. Hmm...maybe I'll have Tony plowing my ass and maybe Luke will have to watch us. So many possibilities..."_

* * *

 **I hope you have enjoyed this new chapter of 'The Stories of Luke Ross". Thank you all for reviewing my other stories and waiting so patiently for a new chapter. More will be on the way including (but not limited to)...**

 **More The Stories of Luke Ross**

 **More Parker's Sexual Babysitters Oneshots**


	3. The Titillating Continuation

**Greetings, loyal followers!** **I have come to the conclusion that this summer will be a summer of no regrets and 2017 will be a year of yes.** **And so, I leave you loyal followers with this brand-new chapter. This is a story that I have always wanted to continue to produce for quite some time. Let Me be clear...THIS IS NOT REAL. THIS/THESE CHARACTERS/ACTORS DO NOT DO THIS ON THEIR FREE-TIME!** **I hope that you guys follow this story and review NICE things only!** **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Eyeseers Inc. Presents..._

Ch. 3 - The Titillating Continuation

 _*This is piece of work is fantasy and fiction. Any copyrighted material belongs to Eyeseers **only**! We are in no way in relation to the __Disney corporation!_ _This story contains mature content for a mature audience. We not know any of these characters or actors' sexual orientation. The celebs mentioned in this story are all above the age of eighteen. I repeat this may or may not happen in the real life of the stars._ _All disclaimers apply._ _Enjoy!_

* * *

Luke moaned into the doorman's mouth and arched his muscular back up. _Oh Yeah...That feels so nice. I'm getting chills!_ Tony slid his hand down Luke's back to grasp the dancer's soft bubble butt ass. After a long nap, the young dancer remembered one of the last things that Tony had said before they drifted off.

 _"Please Fuck Me!"_

Luke's six inch cock rose to full hardness just thinking about it as shivers went down his spine. His fully hard cock began to poke at the doorman's legs, waking Tony from his sleep. Unbeknownst to Luke, Tony felt the young dancer's smooth cock grinding against his leg. Surprisingly, Tony made the first move. In a sudden action, the young doorman used his incredible strength to flip Luke onto the desk, switching positions. "What the -!" shouted Luke, shocked at the doorman's capability to flip him.

"I had a fun time last night!" cooed Tony as he planted small light kisses all over the teen's freckled chest. He even planted kisses on the sixteen year old's nipples that sat on top of his conical pecs. "What about you, Lukey? Did you enjoy our little rendezvous?"

"I enjoyed it a lot! I am glad to be here...so close to you. I've never felt this way about another person before. Not even with the girls I know. And your cock felt so good inside of me! Tony, I never want this to stop!" gushed Luke with his cheeks blushing bright red.

"You know...It doesn't have to stop," replied Tony, stroking both of their semi-hard cocks together. It seemed that Tony really wanted Luke to fuck him.

"Tony, are you sure you want to do this?" questioned Luke as fear took over the freckled teen. The young dancer resisted with all his might not to release a moan in front of the doorman. Without a response, he grasped the shaft of Luke's six inch cock and engulfed the moist head.

Moans of pure ecstasy escaped from Luke's mouth. The young dancer enjoyed the feeling of his older lover sucking on the tip of his cock. He propped himself on the desk and smiled down, watching his tanned cock slip in and out of Tony's mouth. Suddenly, Luke developed a newfound confidence around Tony. The young doorman took another step by slowly swallowing all of Luke's six inch shaft, down to the base where his black pubes slightly tickled Tony's nose. After continuous slurping and humming around the freckled teen's dick, Luke took hold onto the doorman's dark-hair locks and pulled him off of the spit-covered shaft.

"T-That was amazing!" chocked Tony, panting in and out of breath.

While Tony was gaining strength in his jaws, Luke took a hold of his cock and placed the tip in his hole. Luke was finally fucking his dream-boy. _Oh my god! I can't believe we are actually doing this. It's like a dream come true!_ Luke continued to ease his cock into Tony's twitching hole, guiding the young doorman down onto his lap.

"Oh yeah Luke! Your cock feels great! "That really hit the magic spot!" smiled Tony who began riding up and down on Luke's six-inch while his own eight-inch wagged in the air, pulsing clear pre-cum all over his toned stomach.

Tony had become addicted Luke's throbbing cock in his ass, fucking him bare. The doorman was whimpering and letting out small 'uh's and breathy moans as he stared at Luke into his eyes. Luke loved how Tony looked like this, desperate and needy, pushing back down against the force of his cock. _Tony looks so hot. Seeing him bouncing on my dick makes it even more sexier. And his ass just feels like magic around my dick. I hope he's up for more..._ Luke escaped his thoughts as he felt himself get close.

"Ah, Luke! I love you fucking me! And your young defined body," whined Tony, "I'm getting close!" The young doorman ran his hands lightly over Luke's pecs. It was such a turn-on that sexy Tony liked getting fucked by the young teenager.

To prevent himself from cumming, Tony froze in the moment. His fair falling infront of his face as he supported himself by his arms. He knew that if he touched his own cock, he would cum, and he wanted this to last. However for Luke, it wouldn't be long until he shot his load inside the doorman. In an attempt to save himself, Luke pulled Tony in closer for a soft kiss to his lips, cementing their relationship.

* * *

"All of this dirty talk is getting me off," sputtered the strange voice. " I have to fuck one of them! Or maybe both them. Or they could both fuck me...at the same time!" He was stroking his long cock, staring at the laptop with his attention focused on Tony's round ass and Luke's cute freckled face. _No matter what, They will be mine._

* * *

"Dude, I'm gonna..." Tony whimpered through his clenched teeth. With layers of sweat dripping off his forehead, Tony threw his head back and rode faster on the sixteen year old's cock. He lightly pinched Luke's tanned nipples, knowing it would bring the boy closer.

Tony was the first to cum. He grabbed his dick and stroked it as fast as he could. His whole body shook with intensity of the orgasm, and his eight inch cock spurt out a load of thick cum all over Luke's chest and nipples, even reaching the teen's tongue. Suddenly, his ass tightened around the teen's six-inch dick and Luke came deep inside the Italian doorman's hole.

Tony collapsed on top of Luke, covering his muscular chest with his own sticky seed. "Dude, that was amazing!" sighed Tony, panting softly.

Luke gave the doorman one last kiss. "I...I love you Tony. I can't help myself when I'm around you." whispered Luke even as his own cock slipped out of the doorman. The Italian doorman smiled, running his hands through his dark locks. Tony knew that Luke had fallen hard for him and he was feeling the same for the dancer.

They both laid together, resting their eyes for their next rendezvous. They cuddled each other, embracing one another's love, knowing that they would be together forever.

 **Hours Later**

Tony woke up startled, his eight-inch cock growing between his legs. The scent of sweat and cum became fused in the room's aroma. After a minute of searching, he found a towel and wiped the sweat off his face before wiping the dry-cum off his chest. The doorman later found himself staring at the naked young dancer, his flaccid six-inch cock becoming the main focus of the Italian. Tony loved Luke; he especially loved the dancer's cock. Nevertheless, he enjoyed the company of the teen. He loved being around him and Luke loved being around him, whether who was top or bottom they just enjoyed the connection they shared. _Now it's my turn...again._

Without waking the sleepy teen, he tugged the submissive dancer to the edge of the desk. The young dancer's muscular freckled butt was dangling over the desktop. Tony slowly raised the teen's thighs and rested them on his shoulder, exposing the dancer's spasming hole. The doorman spat on his fully erect cock, dripping onto the floor and rammed into Luke's rectum.

Luke arose with a loud roar as he felt the jab of pain from the Italian's cock forcefully entering his body. "Did I wake you, young sir?" asked Tony in a sweet voice.

"Just shut up and fuck me already." The freckled teen could only giggle as Tony gave one of his classic smiles. _I can't he would do something like this. I didn't even know it was coming. Is it me or is Tony getting more dominant? Either way, I'm starting to like it..._

Tony rocked his hips forward, pushing deeper into Luke's soft muscular butt. He would pull out a bit, then thrust his hips, plunging his eight-inch cock down into the teen. Both of their loud moans and groans echoed in the office. The doorman tightly gripped onto the dancer's pelvic bone, digging his fingernails into the teen's freckled skin. Luke then wrapped his legs around Tony's waist, and locked them together. They both lazily gazed into each other eyes, delirious with pleasure as the sounds of smacking skin rapidly continued.

"Wait Tony, just give me a moment," said Luke with a desperate need in his facial expressions. "I want to try something new!"

Tony stopped his rocking movements and allowed the young dancer to do what he needed to do. Luke suddenly took control and slowly pumped his ample ass down the Italian's shaft, fucking himself on Tony's cock. "Oh god! That looks so hot!" moaned Tony, watching his lover's round ass sliding on and off his throbbing cock. The doorman smacked Luke's ample butt, leaving a red hand-print on the right cheek.

"Ah Tony! Your gonna make me cum again! Your big cock is gonna make me cum! Fuck me hard, bro!" roared Luke as he felt himself getting close. His six-inch cock was already leaking a steady stream of pre-cum all over his stomach and his v-line.

Tony took ahold of Luke's dark locks of hair and pulled the teen up, inches from each other's face. Using his strength, he grabbed the teen's waist and lifted him up into the air, carrying the younger dancer by his huge cock. The Italian picked up the pace and thrusted his massive eight inch dick into the deep rectum of the freckled teen. The young dancer held on, his ankles locked tightly around Tony's waist. Luke's neglected cock sung back and forth, thwacking against his and Tony's abs. They were both deadlocked in each other eyes, filled with sultry and lust. The doorman reached down and stroked the teen's leaking six-inch cock.

Luke bit his lip and threw his head back from the intense stimulation. "I'm cumming! T-Tony, Fuck!"

Luke shook all over as his cock spurt a load of his sticky cum between their chests. Tony could feel Luke's ass tighten around his cock and managed to push his cock in as deep as he could before shooting his own seed. He leaned back against the wall and let loose a big pulsing load into Luke's stretched ass, breeding the teenager as his territory. _Luke is mine and mine alone! No else can have him! He's my boy-toy._

They both fell onto the desk. Both boys were sweaty, tired, and spent. As they laid together, catching their breath, Luke caressed Tony's lean body. "That was hot!" the boy sighed.

Tony stroked Luke's rosy cheeks, and placed their lips together. The young dancer let out a deep breath and groped the doorman's pecs. In response, the doorman parted ways from the dancer's skilled mouth and slowly roamed over the teen's naked freckled body. Breathy moans escaped Luke's lips as Tony tweaked his nipples. Nevertheless, the doorman gave the smooth teen a sensual feel-up.

"That was eventful," Tony teased.

"guess it was" Luke giggled as he shivered and nuzzled into Tony's body, making their naked bodies connected as one.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed another chapter of _The Stories of Luke Ross._ This took a minute to write up! Make sure to review and let comments below. If you guys want to leave suggestions of other stories or ideas that I could write. Thanks for reading and make sure to read my other stories. Enjoy the rest of your summer!**


	4. The Central Park

**Greetings, loyal followers!** **I have come to the conclusion that this summer will be a summer of no regrets and 2017 will be a year of yes.** **And so, I leave you loyal followers with another new chapter. This is a story that I have always wanted to continue to produce for quite some time. Let Me be clear...THIS IS NOT REAL. THIS/THESE CHARACTERS/ACTORS DO NOT DO THIS ON THEIR FREE-TIME!** **I hope that you guys follow this story and review NICE things only!** **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Eyeseers Inc. Presents.._

 _Ch. 4 - The Central Park_

 _*This is piece of work is fantasy and fiction. Any copyrighted material belongs to Eyeseers **only**! We are in no way in relation to the __Disney corporation!_ _This story contains mature content for a mature audience. We not know any of these characters or actors' sexual orientation. The celebs mentioned in this story are all above the age of eighteen. I repeat this may or may not happen in the real life of the stars._ _All disclaimers apply._ _Enjoy!_

* * *

Luke and Tony hadn't seen each other for a few days since their sex-filled heated rendezvous in Tony's office. They would pass each other in the hotel lobby, but they would never say anything. Tony couldn't take it any longer. He wanted to see his lover now and would do anything to get him. In fact, the doorman had devised his own scheme to get into the arms of the young dancer. The first part of the plan was underway as he slipped a yellow post-it note under Luke's bedroom door. _He'll know it's from me! Now I will finally have my way with that young hunk and be with him once again. I love him and he loves me! I just know it._ Tony knocked on the door and speedily left the penthouse without being noticed.

"Hmm. What's this?" said a groggy Luke. He picked up the note and read the message. "Meet me at Central park in fifteen minutes. Make sure no one notices you are gone.

-T."

* * *

 _I can't believe I'm actually doing this. Tony is waiting for me somewhere in the park and I can't wait to see what he has planned for me._ Luke searched for the doorman throughout Central Park. His eyes widened as he lost his train of thought. It wasn't until he noticed Tony naked, stroking his growing eight-inch cock. "I have been waiting for you Luke," Tony breathed heavily in his deep voice.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you. I need you!" admitted Luke who was growing a serious hard-on in this baggy shorts.

"Come here big boy!" shouted Tony with arms wide open. Luke ran into Tony's arms, embracing the affection of the young dancer. They gazed into each other's eyes and kissed, sending shock waves throughout their bodies.

 _I've missed this so much. I love being back together with Tony, my lover. Wow! That felt so good to hear. My lover..._

Tony descended down the young dancer lean body. Breathy moans escaped Luke's mouth as the doorman's hands pinched and tweaked the teen's nipples. They both couldn't keep their hands off each other. Suddenly, the doorman glanced at the teen's growing cock as it had swung out from its' confinement from the fabric. Tony grasped the waist of the teen's baggy shorts and yanked them down to the ground, exposing Luke's white cock. The doorman reached the sixteen year old's six-inch bulbous cock and engulfed the pink tip.

He shyly looked up at the young teen while sucking simultaneously all over Luke's shaft. To keep Luke pleasured, the doorman grabbed the dancer's blocky pecs and tweaked the pink buds that were growing pointy due to the cold air. _SHIT! Tony does a great job sucking my dick. Can't wait to enjoy this brawny man's cock penetrating my puckered lips..._

Luke escaped his thoughts as Tony continued work on the pillar of marble, wetting it with his saliva that gathered in his mouth. He started moving up and down, keeping a part of the young dancer's dick in his mouth, deep-throating repeatedly. A few minutes passed before Tony finally removed the six-inch shaft from his mouth.

Tony brought his hands up to Luke's butt. It had been awhile since their last intimate rendezvous where the doorman had felt up teen. The young dancer's butt was round and muscular yet not a single spec of hair had appeared. Luke knew how to take care of himself and his body. Tony squeezed and pinched the pale cheeks. He even smacked the boy's globes, causing the teen to release a slight high-pitched moan. Luke pulled Tony up and shared one more passionate kiss as the doorman kept caressing his lover's ass.

As one kiss turned into sloppy make-outs, Tony couldn't deny himself of the teen's sculpted body any longer. He pulled away to catch his breath as he quickly turned Luke around, presenting his bare pale ass to the doorman. Luke steadily guided himself onto the wooden park table, exposing his pink hole to the older man. _This is so dangerous and I love it! I can't believe we haven't been caught yet!_ The doorman spat saliva on his pulsing eight-inch cock, gave it a few strokes and popped the head in.

"Oh gawd..." whispered Luke. "I've missed your big dick inside me!" The young dancer's dick sprung straight up as it leaked copious amounts of pre-cum all over the park table.

To get Luke readjusted to his thick cock, Tony resisted the urge to forcefully fuck his lover. Instead, he slowly pushed more and more of dick into the teen's opening. In order to make this more pleasurable for the teenager, Tony reached down and felt up Luke's rock-hard body. He slowly caressed every piece of the dancer, from his pecs to his sweaty six-pack abs. The doorman loved Luke's nipples. There was something about them that always made Tony go over the deep end. He slightly twisted them and even nibbled on the light-brown buds, inducing euphoria throughout the dancer's lean body.

Tony slowly increased the pace of his fucking, sending shock waves of pleasure through Luke and himself. Between the cold air and the relentless pounding from his lover, Luke was reaching his young limit and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He reached down and stroked his waning six-inch cock, regaining it to its sheer hardness.

"Oh shit! Tony, you're gonna make me cum!" gasped Luke through his tightly gripped teeth. After a series of rough tugs, the young dancer exploded as his seed leaked out of the piss slit of his cock. All of the teen's creamy cum landed onto the green grass below him and little onto the park table.

As a immediate result from the orgasm, Tony had to clutch his lover mouth to prevent anybody from noticing the two this late at night. As Luke's orgasm subsided, the young teen had begun enjoying the older man's thick cock fiercely ramming his abused hole. Minutes had passed and Tony had now reached his edge as well. The doorman gave a last few good thrusts as his eight-inch cock filled Luke's round ass with cum, milking him dry. After regaining strength from the strong explosion, Tony pulled out from the teen's relentless tightening hole. Cum slid down Luke's legs, staining the clothes that laid under the two. They gathered all of their belongings and ran back to the hotel without being noticed by anybody on the streets.

The two boys were able to reach the penthouse and had began to go their separate ways (for now). Before he got to far away Tony haltingly stated, "Luke, I-I'm falling in love with you! You always make my day with that pretty freckled face of yours and that ass which is so irresistible. I am so tired of sneaking around like this! And well, what I'm trying to say is...Luke, do you want to move in with me?"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

 **Wow! That was quite a chapter. That might be some of my best work! Anyway guys, I hope you enjoyed _another_ chapter of The Stories of Luke Ross. This chapter was supposed to be posted before I went back to school. Little did I know school actually started a week earlier than it usually does and I've since been trying to readjust back to my hectic schedule. I hope I have more time to write during these last few months (of the year) but only time will tell...**


End file.
